1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics in computer systems and more specifically to generating sketches and cartoon images from digital video images.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Digital special effects have been used in television and film productions to create images that cannot be created naturally by capturing a scene with a camera. Such special effects are typically generated through the use of expensive and specialized computer equipment by professional special effects personnel. However, with the increasing acceptance of powerful personal computers (PCs), there is a large and growing mass market for software capable of manipulating images for their entertainment effects. In addition, the introduction of inexpensive digital cameras which can be coupled to PCs creates new opportunities for the combined uses of PC and cameras. It is desirable for such systems to provide the capability for ordinary PC users to produce special effects related to images captured by digital cameras for entertainment purposes.